


71 Cookies and 24 Mini Cheesecakes

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Baking, Connor bakes homemade sweets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Connor bakes homemade sweetsAka I made some homemade sweets for my friends and if you want to see most of them, I posted a picture on my Tumblr!
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	71 Cookies and 24 Mini Cheesecakes

Connor had recently found some recipes online for mini cheesecake. So he started with that.

Making it from scratch really wasn’t all that hard, but what was hard was when he and Zoe got into a batter fight. To be fair, she had started it by using her knee to knee his as he was filling up cupcake liners. His hand accidentally slipped lower onto the spoon he was using and he got batter on his hands. The next logical decision was to smear it on Zoe’s arm, as she caused it to happen in the first place. Then, she ‘accidentally’ dipped her hand in the leftover batter on a discarded spoon.

“Zoe!” He scolded as she rubbed it on the back of his neck.

Now he was thankful that he put his hair up in a bun before doing this.

She laughed and shrugged, “You started it.”

“You kneed my leg!”

~

Later on, when he was finished, Connor marched up to her room and glared at her from her door frame, “I smell like cheesecake now. Thanks.”

She burst out laughing as he walked to his own room.

~

The next day, he found two different cookie recipes, one for regular Chocolate Chips and the other for Orange Ricotta Chocolate Chips (Better than it sounds). Seeing as the orange ricotta ones baked at a lower temperature, he elected to mix that batter first. 

However, he got frustrated with the spoon he was using when he had to mix in the chocolate chips and used his hands.

Bad idea, the batter was too sticky. Eventually, to save at least some, he had to call in his mom to help scrape off some of it.

“I see why the recipe says to freeze it now.” Connor grumbled.

She laughed, “I’ll clear out a space in the freezer.”

~

Once his hands were cleaned of batter, he put the bowl in the freezer and started on his next mix.

Deciding that 12 cookies that the recipe made wasn’t enough for his family, he decided to double the amount of each ingredient. Which he believed would make two dozen.

~

42 cookies later, he finally was able to pull out the orange ricotta cookies to bake them. They were definitely much easier to shape when cold, but they also froze his fingers. So every time he had to wash his fingers to warm them up before continuing with setting up the next tray to go in the oven.

~

29 more cookies later, he was finished. He collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

Zoe was passing through and asked, “Are you done?”

He nodded, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Cool. Can I bag some up for Alana.”

“Go ahead.” He groaned and sat up, “I should give some to Evan, huh?”

A laugh came from the kitchen, “Probably.”

He stood up, stretching before sitting down with Zoe at the table.

She slapped some cute valentine’s day bags down.

“Zoe, it’s past valentine’s.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t shared…” She trailed off, jabbing a finger on his chest and when he looked down, she flicked her finger up, “Your feelings.”

Connor rubbed his nose, “Really?”

She nodded, “You’re an idiot. Evan likes you back.”

“He could’ve confessed on Valentine’s.” Connor pointed out.

Zoe deadpanned, “He would’ve passed out.”

“You got me there.” He finger gunned before taking a bag, tearing off one of the shiny red zip ties.

“Jared will probably be jealous.”

“Oh for sure.” Connor chuckled darkly, “You live here with the sweets, Evan is getting some, and Alana is getting some.”

“He has money.” Zoe shrugged.

Connor paused and turned towards her, “Are you suggesting that he pay me for some sweets?”

She paused and pursed her lips, “No, but you should now that you bring it up.”

“Five dollars for 1 cookie. Ten for a cheesecake.” Connor nodded to himself, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the two plates of cookies and tray of cheesecakes.

He sent it with the prices to Jared.

~

The next day, he walked up to Evan and tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped and turned around, stuttering out a greeting, “Hey, Connor.”

“Sorry about scaring you.” He replied sheepishly, “I made some cookies and cheesecake and thought I would give you some as a late valentine’s day gift?”

Evan eyed the bag before gingerly taking it, “Connor, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I made extra and besides, I meant to ask you on Valentine’s, but today is as good as ever.” Connor cleared his throat, hands shaking, “Would you like to go out some time? Like as a date?”

Blushing, he asked, “For real? This isn’t a dream?”

“You’ve been dreaming of this?”

“More like daydreams, but yeah?” He stuttered.

Connor blushed, “Is that a yes, then?”

Evan nodded and Connor pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on top of Evan’s head.

They were both shaking with anxiety, so when their nerves were finally under control, they pulled away from each other, both blushing messes.

“Cool.” Connor said awkwardly to break the silence.

“Yeah.” Evan responded.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah, tonight is good.” He nodded.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7."

Evan nodded and they parted ways, both excited for their date tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Fun Fact: I've done made these exact sweets previously and I did not learn my lesson. Doubling the recipe does not double the amount.
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


End file.
